


Make a Wish

by PumpkinSoldier



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Noctis Lucis Caelum's Birthday, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: "Why did you let me sleep in?""You seem like you needed the rest." Ignis said. "Not to mention, I think I could let you indulge in a layin today."Noctis slowly sat up, Ignis had a tray in his hands, with a metal cover over what was on it."Why?'Ignis frowned. "What do you mean why? It’s your birthday?"Oh.Right.With everything happening, Noctis had forgotten.It should have been a day of celebration, but he didn't think that there was anything worth celebrating.~☆~Written as part of the FFXV Book Club Discord sprint event.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: FFXV Book Club Monthly Sprint Prompts





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Noct!!! Hope I'm not too late. 
> 
> This fic was created as part of the Book Club server sprint event! 
> 
> This months prompt : 
> 
> Noctis makes a wish as he blows out his candles - and it comes true.

A thin beam of light shone through the gap in the thin motel curtains, the faint musty smell of dust wafted into the air. 

The light was pleasantly warm on his back, Noctis pulled the duvet up further around himself, nestling into it more. He couldn't bring himself to get up. 

The guys had been weird around him for the past few days. 

Gladio hadn't been on him to get so early each day, Ignis hadn't tried to sneak in any vegetables into his food and Prompto had even let him win at King's Knight. 

They were being weird around him. 

And he _hated_ it.

He cracked open one eye and peered around the room. 

The other bed was empty, one of Gladio's book lay on top of one of the pillows, Prompto's hoodie next to it. Speaking of the two, they were nowhere to be seen, but he could hear Ignis softly singing from the dingy motel kitchen. 

Noctis shifted in the bed, he reached for his phone on the bedside cabinet, his fingers brushed against it, but it slipped off and clattered to the floor. 

Ignis stopped singing. "Noct?" He called. "Are you 

Noctis drew his arm back. "No." He said, squeezing his eyes shut. He pulled up the duvet to his face, covering it entirely. 

He heard Ignis let out a soft laugh, before slow careful footsteps approached. The bed dipped as Ignis sat beside him, and he gently shook Noctis's arm. "Noct." He said. "Time to get up." 

"S'too early." Noctis muttered. "Go away. Gimme five more minutes." 

"Actually." Ignis said. "You'll find it's almost twelve." 

"Wait _what?"_ Noctis opened his eyes, and shoved the duvet away from his face to see Ignis smiling down at him. 

He had forgone his blazer, shirt sleeves rolled back up to his elbows, hair unstyled and loose over his eyes. 

"Why did you let me sleep in?" 

"You seem like you needed the rest." Ignis said. "Not to mention, I think I could let you indulge in a layin today." 

Noctis slowly sat up, Ignis had a tray in his hands, with a metal cover over what was on it. 

"Why?' 

Ignis frowned. "What do you mean why? It’s your birthday?" 

Oh. 

Right. 

With everything happening, Noctis had forgotten. 

It should have been a day of celebration, but he didn't think that there was anything worth 

Yeah it was his birthday but ever since the Fall of Insomnia it didn't seem like something important. 

Had Insomnia not fallen, and Niflheim not attacked he would have been in Altissia by now. Celebrating with the guys and Luna in a hotel room with junk food and cake and alcohol. 

"You didn't have to do anything Specs." Noctis said, shaking his head. "It's not that important." 

"Nonsense Noct, it's your birthday, it's grounds to celebrate." Ignis lifted the cover, revealing what was on the tray. 

Ignis had made him breakfast, all his favourites. A stack of chocolate chip pancakes, a small pile of thinly sliced potatoes and a few sausages on the side. sausages, and two madeleine cakes, all lightly drizzled with honey. Beside the dish was a white envelope with his name scrawled over it in elegant handwriting. 

"Happy Birthday Noct." Ignis said, handing him the tray. 

Noctis took it from him, guilt bubbling in his chest as his desire to celebrate his birthday only diminished even more. “Thanks Specs.” 

“I made your favourite.” Ignis said, reaching out to ruffle Noctis’s hair. “I should imagine the two of you are ready now?" He said, raising his voice a little louder. 

"What are you-" 

" _Surprise!"_ Prompto and Gladio burst out of the bathroom, Gladio had a bundle of gifts in his arms, and Prompto was holding a cake. 

Both wearing t-shirts that had : ‘ _Team Lucis-Caelum’_ printed on it. Gladio had clearly ripped the sleeves off of his, and Prompto had cut into his turning it into a wide cut tank top, topped with party hats. 

They looked ridiculous and Noctis couldn’t help the snort 

"Happy Birthday Noct!" Prompto said, jumping to sit on Noctis's other side, the cake balancing dangerously in his arms. 

"Careful with that!" Ignis gently scolded. "It took me forever to work on that." 

Noctis turned back to Ignis, who had now unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a matching ‘ _Team Lucis-Caelum’_ t-shirt underneath. 

“Yeah yeah you may have baked it but me and Gladio were the ones who decorated it!” Prompto held up the cake in front of Noctis. “What do you think bud?” 

The cake was decorated with dark blue frosting, green squiggles piped up the sides, and strange orange blobs decorated the top. The words ‘ _Happy Birthday Noct’_ was written in wobbly yellow icing, or rather half of it was. The remaining part of it : ‘- _rthday Noct’_ was in black. 

“What happened there?” Noctis asked. 

“Gladio dropped the icing bag and it exploded.” 

Gladio lightly shoved Prompto, mindful of him holding the cake. “Didn’t see you complaining when you were eatin’ it.” 

“Not off the floor though! Talk about gross!” Prompto wrinkled his nose. “Real talk, we ran out. I think I did a great job with the fish.”   
  
“Oh that’s what they are?” Ignis asked peering down at the cake. “I thought it was string cheese.”

“Why would I put string cheese on his birthday cake?”   
  
Ignis shrugged. “Clearly the singular brain cell you all share wasn’t active.” 

“

Gladio rolled his eyes. “Alright you two, enough bickering. I think we should let the Princess blow out his birthday candles.”

“Before you do.” Ignis handed him the envelope from the tray. “Open this first.”   
  


Noctis took the envelope, and pulled up the seal. He removed the contents, heart stopping as he found a picture of Lunafreya in a similar ‘ _Team Lucis-Caelum’_ shirt, smiling brightly at the camera with Umbra and Pryna peeking into the frame. 

He flipped over the picture, to find a message on the other side : 

_My Dear Noctis,_

_I wish you the happiest of birthdays, I wish that I could be there with you by your side to join in these celebrations, but the fates are cruel, and for now, this is all I am able to do._

_While I am unable to give you any sort of gift as I wish I could, I hope you like what I include here in this letter._

_Until we meet in Altissia my dear Noctis,_

_May the Astrals be with you,_

_All my love,_

_Luna x_

Noctis felt his eyes start to well, breath catching in his throat. He set down the photo, and looked into the envelope to find a pressed Sylleblossom and a thin silver chain wrapped around it. 

Noctis unwound the chain, to find a small crescent moon charm dangling from it, it looked similar to the one that Luna wore herself. He curled his fingers into his palm, the necklace digging into his palm, and scrubbed at his face quickly with his free hand. 

“T-thanks Specs.”   
  
The others were polite enough to ignore the hitch in his throat. 

Ignis gave a short polite nod. “Perhaps now we should blow out your candles?” 

“Oh, I don’t know-” Noctis began. “I don’t think-”   
  
“You gotta blow them out! That’s the whole point of a birthday cake!” 

Ignis took the tray from Noctis, covering the food back over. Prompto set the cake down on Noctis’s lap, and sat back, camera at the ready. Gladio reached over to place candles in the cake, and set them alight. 

A crooked grin tugged at Noctis’s lips at his friends slightly off-key rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’, but still ultimately felt guilty at their expectant faces. 

“Make a wish!” Prompto cheered. 

“Better make it good.” Gladio said. “You only get one.”   
  
“Take as long as you need.” 

Noctis glanced around at his friends, then down at the cake, he leant in, squeezing his eyes shut. 

He took a breath. 

_I wish everything would start over._

And blew out his candles. 

Noctis opened his eyes, and stared directly into the face of his father. 

“Take care on your journey, Prince Noctis.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
